Police
"]] Police are one of Earth's two protection factions, the other one being the army. Overview ]] The police in the Dragon Ball universe are all very similar to their real life counterparts. Their main purpose seems to be protecting single city's and towns that do not require the work of the two military groups. Their weaponry and such is also more limited, such as only the use of smaller guns and occasionally bazookas etc. As far as their transportation goes, they use scooters, motorcycles and different kinds of police cars and hovercars. ]] They seem to have ranks that are all from the real world, such as sheriffs and chiefs. The police sometimes use wanted posters. The uniforms are near perfect replicas of the real life police, with the use of hats, helmets and blue uniforms, as well as the use of handcuffs to arrest the opposition and occasionally a microphone to give speeches. police]] The police in the Dragon Ball universe are rarely if ever shown using animals in their squads. In fact, some are anthropomorphic animals themselves. The police are seen many times in the series attempting to arrest and sometimes even kill the villains. However, they always failing and usually getting killed or injured in the effort. Police also exist on other planets, such a Nutts and Imecka. Turles's second in command, Amond, was originally an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy before being arrested and imprisoned on planet Nutts by the Galactic Police."Akira Toriyama - The World anime special book" In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, upon his arrival on Planet Plant, Chilled decides to disguise himself and his soldiers as members of the Space Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his two men, Toobi and Kyabira, and bring whoever defeated them to him. Known Policemen *Akai Tomato *Traffic Agent Lady *Walter *Master Roshi (Cross Epoch) Penguin Police Force *Gyaosu (chief) *Gala *Pagos *Polly Buckets *Stormtrooper *Taro Soramame *Charmy Yamada Video game appearances The West City Police Officer appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu. The two policemen from Brown Country are enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Origins. The East City Police Chief and the policemen from Brown Country appear in the city located between Kami's Lookout and Paprika Wasteland in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku. Human and anthropomorphic dog policemen appear in the arcade game Dragon Ball Online. The Penguin Village Police Force appears in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan. Trivia *The policeman who works in a Central City prison''Dragon Ball'' anime Episode 117, "The Ultimate Sacrifice" looks similar to the policeman from West City who also appears in the manga. Both are voiced by Koji Totani. One of the policemen who appear in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! also resembles them. *Another policeman from Central City looks like Charmy Yamada. He appears in the Dragon Ball episode "Lost and Found". Gallery PenguinPolice.png|Policemen from Penguin Village TriPolice1.png|Police Police117.png|Policeman from Central City CreamyPolice.png|Policeman from Central City MissTownPolice.png|Policemen in Super Android 13! SatanCityPolice.png|A police officer from Satan City EastCityChief(LoG).png|The East City Police Chief in Legacy of Goku BrownCountyPoliceman(LoG).png|One of the policemen from Brown Country in Legacy of Goku References Category:Factions Category:Gun Users